


Arcade (Bucky is way too good at Dance Dance Revolution)

by mgcarter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bland Marvel Headcanons, Bucky Barnes Feels, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcarter/pseuds/mgcarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is amazing at Dance Dance Revolution. Like a little too good.</p><p>Steve is NOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcade (Bucky is way too good at Dance Dance Revolution)

Headcanon:

“Bucky is a master at dance dance revolution”.

 

"Whenever Steve is unsure whether he can do something, Bucky jokes "You've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times, I'm sure you can do this".

 

 

“Bucky, NO.”  
“Bucky, YES.”

Bucky slid the two quarters into the machine. It instantly whirred to life, the lights flashing even brighter than they were when they were trying to get somebody to spend money. Steve sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall to watch.

“WELCOME! TO DANCEDANCEREVOLUTION! SELECT YOUR MODE!” the electronic voice yelled for all the arcade to hear.  
“You might want to start with beginner. These things can be pretty hard,” Nat warned. 

Nat was smiling a huge smile, pleased that THIS was the game that the assassin from the 40s had chosen. She thought that if she introduced them to all the new technology that wasn’t hard to use but was actually fun, they wouldn’t miss the 40s so much, but would have something to be fascinated by instead. She leaned against the wall next to Steve, who was trying to cover his face so that no one would recognize them.

Bucky touched the screen, selecting the beginner button. His eyes lit up with the machine, still fascinated with touchscreens even though it had been a long time since he first discovered them.

“3...2...1… GOOOOO!” the voice screamed.

An upbeat pop song that probably came from Japan blared through the speakers. Bucky kept his eyes glued to the screen, a placid expression on his face. The arrows were coming at him at about 0.0000001 miles an hour, and would only come up occasionally. Bucky turned his head over his shoulder, feet still slightly shuffling, and glared at Natasha. She shrugged, as if to say ‘what do you want ME to do?!’

After two painfully slow minutes, the song ended. Bucky sighed and looked at them both.

“I dunno guys, that really took it outta me,” he fake-panted.  
“Shutup, I said sorry,” Nat replied.  
“Not really.”  
Nat shrugged.  
“70 years,” Bucky said. “I flash forward 70 years and they tell me they have video games now. I’m thinkin’, wow, that must be-”  
“Oh just play again,” Nat cut him off, sliding two more quarters into the machine.

“WELCOME! TO DANCEDANCEREVOLUTION!” the voice repeated.  
“SELECT YOUR MODE!”

“Try medium this time,” Nat yelled over the music.  
“Nuh-uh,” Bucky turned to her, laughing. “No way I’m listenin’ to you.”

His finger tapped on expert mode.

“Buck, these things ARE really hard-” Nat tried to say.  
“Fine-Steve, c’mere.”  
“What?” 

Bucky grabbed Steve by the arm, dragging him onto the neon colored platform. He tried to wriggle free, but Bucky used his metal arm, and that had an iron grip.

“C’mon, you’ve punched Hitler, like, 200 times. You can do THIS,” he said, pointing toward the brightly colored people on the screen.  
“Buck-”

“3…..”

“BUCK-”

“2….”

“Crap.”

“1……”

“Language.”  
“Shutup, Bucky.”

“GOOOOO!”

 

Arrows of multiple colors flashed at the screen, but this time, it was more like 100000 miles an hour. Steve looked down at his feet. Left...right.. Up...no...left AND right AND up at the same time?! That didn’t even make sense- he only had two feet.

“WHAT WHAT WHAT,” Steve panicked, trying not to trip. He had missed 93% of the steps according to his screen. He looked over his shoulder.  
Bucky seemed completely unfazed whatsoever. Not even looking at the screen, he nailed every move thrown at him, jumping, twisting, turning, hopping, not missing a beat. Steve tried to glance at Bucky’s screen, realizing that if he just kept hopping, it wouldn’t be much different than when he WAS looking at his own screen. 4% moves missed it read.  
4 PERCENT.  
Steve glanced to Nat, whose eyes were even wider than his, her mouth wanting to come open.

“SWITCH!” the electronic voice screamed.  
“WHAT?!” Steve tried to yell over the music.  
“MOVE IT ROGERS!” Bucky yelled back.

He hopped onto Steve’s platform and shoved Steve onto his old one. The little glowing people on the screen had changed places.  
“WHAT WHAT WHAT?!” Steve continued to shout, looking back from his feet to the screen, then back at his feet.  
“Come ON, Steve,” Nat laughed.

Steve narrowed his brow at her, but then smiled.

He put his hand on the red U-shaped bar and quickly jumped off the platform, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her onto it.

“Hey-no-no-STEVE!”  
“See, Nat?” he snickered. “It’s not so-”  
“Not so what? I can’t hear you,” she shouted, eyes glued to the screen. Steve looked in horror as Natasha effortlessly moved with the screen. She was nailing every move, completely in sync with Bucky.  
“What?!” Steve yelled in protest.  
“SWITCH!” the machine roared again.

Bucky and Natasha flawlessly leapt onto each other’s platforms, switching screens. Bucky looked behind his shoulder at Steve, a stupid grin on his face.  
“Shutup,” Steve scowled.

It was then that Steve noticed a man not too far from them at a different game: blondish-brown hair, large sunglasses, plain clothes. Steve walked over towards him, the other two not noticing.

“Clint?” Steve asked, turning him around.  
“Hey, Cap.”  
“What are you doin’ here?”  
“I was kind of supposed to look for you guys.”  
“And?”  
“And I got kinda distracted,” Clint admitted, pulling a giant stuffed dog from underneath the arcade game. “Where’re Bucky and-oh.” he said, turning his head towards the Dance Dance Revolution game. “Seems about right,” he smirked.

They walked back to the game. Nat and Bucky didn’t seem to notice that Steve had left. Or that Clint was there at all. 

“They’re good. WAY too good, to be honest.”  
Steve shook his head.  
“I don’t know what to do with this information.”  
“I do,” Clint said, snapping a picture of the two, making certain that their faces were clear.  
“Internet?”  
“Oh, yeah.”


End file.
